Back up
by KellyDS
Summary: Ce qui aurait selon moi du se passer lors de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 entre Kono et Steve


Bonjour à tous :) Voilà un petit texte sur ce qu'il aurait du réellement ce passer selon moi lors de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2. Parce que sincèrement, ils se sont sacrément moqués de nous là. Steve qui ne s'excuse même pas… Rien du tout.

La série ne m'appartient pas et la saison 2 en est la preuve ahaha.

Elle connaissait cette salle d'interrogatoire, elle l'avait côtoyée durant une année entière. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi austère, froide et effrayante. L'homme se tenant en face d'elle, le visage fermé, aussi accueillant que la pièce n'arrangeait en rien le sentiment de Kono. Ses yeux bleus la scrutaient, la jugeaient, dans un silence douloureux. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à dire quelques choses, ces mots sonnèrent comme une agression à l'ancien officier.

- Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée Kono ? Tu viens de t'enfuir d'une scène de crime avec un mort dans ta voiture ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui vas t'arriver ? Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'il jetait rageusement une chaise qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé e? Je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de te venir en aide cette fois…

C'était sans aucun doute le mot de trop, la colère, la déception que Kono avait si méticuleusement enchainées en elle depuis des mois céda comme un château de carte. De quel droit ce permettait-il ce genre de discours. Elle se leva d'un bond, les mains toujours menottées dans son dos, ne faisant cas de la douleur qui l'assaillit. Elle s'approcha de son ancien patron avec férocité.

- Comment oses-tu ! Tes accusations tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ! Me venir en aide ? Je me suis faite accuser de vol, je me suis faite jugée devant le tribunal, la justice m'a retiré la seule chose dont j'étais fière, mon badge Steve, mon seul espoir de devenir quelqu'un ! Hors jamais, dans aucune de ses étapes tu n'étais là pour moi ! Alors ne t'avises pas de me demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais trahie, comme une déception. j'étais la pour toi lors de ton arrestation malgré mes propres problèmes et toi, tu peux en dire autant ? Alors tu sais quoi, tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Elle retourna s'asseoir son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Le silence qui avait habité la pièce quelques minutes reprit, uniquement dérangé par la respiration difficile de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment précis que l'agent Fryer apparut dans la salle.

- Kono est libre de s'en aller. Aucune charge n'est retenue contre elle.

- Elle ne quittera pas cet établissement avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Ordonna Steve

- C'est une affaire confidentielle, Mme Kalakaua est sous couverture, elle travaille pour moi.

- Une affaire ? C'est vous qui avez mis Kono dans cette situation ? Hurla le jeune SEAL. Vous envoyez une jeune femme diplômée depuis une année dans ce genre d'affaire, sans aucun backup avec des criminels ? On aurait pu la tuer tout à l'heure ! Vous n'irez nul part avec elle, elle fait partie de mon équipe.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu l'as perdu en même temps que mon badge ! Enlève moi ces menottes et je suis prête Agent Fryer

- Vous l'avez menacé de venir après nous pour qu'elle soit coopérante Fryer. Il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-bas seule ! Nous venons avec toi !

- Peu importe.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans leur QG, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner Kono. Elle était appuyée négligemment sur le rebord du bureau, ses yeux rivés sur un endroit fixe, pourtant elle semblait absente, comme s'il elle ne faisait plus partie de cette équipe, l'idée même d'avoir le Five-0 en renfort pour couvrir ses arrières ne l'apaisait pas. Les paroles qu'elle avait dites quelques minutes plus tôt résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête du jeune agent. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il lui avait hurlé des paroles qu'il n'était destiné en réalité qu'à personne d'autre que lui. Il aurait du être à ces côtés, il aurait du la protéger, la soutenir, au lieu de quoi, il ne lui avait pas une seule fois rendue visite. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix de Lori.

- Il suffit de te mettre un micro et… _Kono ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer plus loin_

- Aucun micro, la première chose que fera Delano sera de me fouiller et s'il découvre un micro, je finis avec une balle dans la tête _annonça-t-elle froidement_

Ses paroles crues ne se reflétaient pas dans ses yeux, elle semblait avoir éteint toutes ses émotions. Elle jeta tout de même un regard ahuri vers la jeune blonde où il était très aisé de décerner le peu de respect qu'elle lui inspirait. Malgré lui Steve sourit en retrouvant l'espace de quelques instants l'ancienne Kono.

Un tire d'arme à feu se répercuta dans la rue, Steve se figea quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'analyser cette information. Une colère incomparable l'emplit, il allait tuer cet homme de ces mains s'il avait blessé Kono, pas une seconde il ne pensa qu'elle pouvait être morte, non, cette idée n'était tout simplement pas acceptable pour lui. Prêt à tout, il se fraya un passage jusqu'à la banque, tirant à vu d'œil ne se préoccupant pas des corps qu'il laissait derrière lui, c'était le cadet de ces soucis. Il voulait tuer Delano, soigner Kono, s'excuser et l'embrasser. Oh, il aurait tellement voulu que se soit possible, qu'elle le laisse passer ces murs qu'elle avait minutieusement bâtit autour d'elle, c'était d'autant plus douloureux, qu'il soit en parti responsable de sa mutinerie. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les portes de l'immeuble, un deuxième coup de feu retentit, un effroyable frisson parcourut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment dans un horrible fracas, le souffle court, son arme à la main, prêt à tirer. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait Kono, gisant sur le sol, prenant appui sur les portes de l'ascenseur, son arme jetait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Tandis que le corps du mafieux se vidait lentement de son sang sur la plancher. Elle se releva difficilement, refusant au passage l'aide de Steve, une main sur son bras droit ensanglanté, elle sortit de la banque en lui lançant tout de même auparavant où étaient les témoins.

Lorsque Steve réapparut dans l'allée, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Kono et Chin discuter, elle s'était faite bander le bras, il lui parlerait plus tard pour l'instant, il avait encore quelques comptes à régler. Il se dirigea promptement vers l'agent Fryer et lui tapota l'épaule afin qu'il lui fasse face. Aussitôt que le visage de l'agent fut visible, le poing du jeune lieutenant vint s'écraser violemment sur son nez, jamais il n'avait frappé quelqu'un aussi fort, il sentit ses os se craqueler sous l'effet du coup.

- On ne plaisante pas avec mon équipe !

Sans attendre une quelque conques réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses collègues. Danny semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis que Chin le résonnait.

Pour une fois, Steve, ta violence me semble presque trop faible. _s'exclama Dan_

- Où est Kono ? _Se contenta de lâcher Steve_

Elle est partie. _déclara Chin_

- On a merdé Steve ! On l'a laissée traverser ça toute seule ! On est une équipe, on aurait du être là pour elle.

Steve acquiesça, il allait devoir s'excuser, durant des heures, des semaines et des mois s'il le fallait. Mais elle leurs ferait confiance à nouveau. Il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur. Il avait voulu s'éloigner d'elle, s'éloigner des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait eu tort, rien ne pouvait supprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour cette magnifique jeune femme, ni la distance, ni le temps.

Il faisait sombre depuis quelques heures déjà, lorsque Steve toqua fermement à la porte de Kono. Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'ouvre. Elle regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle le vit. Le jeune Seal remarqua les yeux rougis de la jeune femme, et aussi honteux que cela puisse être, il remarqua également ses magnifiques jambes bronzées dans son short en jeans.

- Je vais très bien. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant !

- Non Kono, tu ne vas pas bien ! et je ne vais pas m'en aller. J'ai des excuses à faire, et une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais écoute moi, je suis loin d'être doué pour ce genre de chose.

Kono accepta, pas par envie, mais elle n'était pas dupe, si elle refusait, têtu comme il était, il aurait campé là jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui accorder un peu de temps. Elle le laissa s'installer sur le canapé, elle s'assit également aussi loin qu'il était possible. Steve se racla la gorge :

- Très bien, pour commencer, nous avons fait plusieurs coups de fils et menaces s'il ne faut pas te mentir et la police a accepté de te rendre ton badge pour ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui. Nous souhaitons tous ton retour parmi nous et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je voudrais revenir ? Il s'est avéré que tous ce que tu m'as promis en entrant dans l'équipe n'était que du vent. Qu'est-il advenu du : « on est là dedans tous ensemble », ou encore « Nous sommes une famille » parce que ces derniers mois Steve, j'étais tous ce qu'il y a de plus seule !

- Je sais, et je ne regrette rien de plus au monde que de t'avoir laissé endurer tout ça seule. Je n'ai pas d'excuses assez bonne, la vérité s'était que j'avais honte, que je culpabilisais, tu t'es retrouvée sans ton badge par ma faute, je t'ai laissée tomber et je ne voyais aucune issu. J'ai préférée me leurrer en me répétant que tu te porterais bien mieux sans nous. J'avais tort. _Il se tut quelques minutes, ce n'était pas l'unique raison de son éloignement, il le savait et il devait être franc envers la jeune femme._ Et puis, j'ai eu peur aussi, travailler avec toi cette année a été merveilleux et sans le vouloir j'ai développé des sentiments envers toi qu'un patron ne devrait pas avoir envers sa collègue …

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne me raconte pas des choses que tu ne penses pas Steve, je t'en supplie…

- Je pense tout ce que je te dis Kono, et j'en pense bien plus encore. J'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais et je t'ai fuie. Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance Kono, mais je jure sur tout ce qu'il m'est de plus précieux, que je vais tout faire pour regagner cette confiance peu importe le temps que cela prendra, tu m'entends ?

Des perles d'eau salé cascadèrent le long de ses joues. Steve les essuya avec douceur avant de se pencher légèrement vers son front pour lui déposer un baiser. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient à dire quoi que se soit. Kono finit par briser le silence réconfortant qui s'était installé.

- A lundi.

Et voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce site et sur cette série tout court. Soyons donc indulgent, ne me jetez pas de pierres ahahah. J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire avec autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires


End file.
